


you're beautiful (and cute, and fun to put hickeys all over, and--)

by khattikeri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, reupload of an older work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: "You know, Shin-chan, stargazing is nice and all, but I'd rather be kissing you than looking at the sky or talking about our horoscopes for tomorrow," Kazunari joked."Shall I indulge you a bit, then?""Wait, what?"
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	you're beautiful (and cute, and fun to put hickeys all over, and--)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted May 11, 2016; reposted November 19, 2020. I had a different username back then and deleted this fic sometime after, but by a stroke of luck I managed to find the text again. 
> 
> I was 15 back when I wrote this, but after finding and reading it again I thought it was really cute. I honestly do want to keep whatever old writing of mine I have, so I decided to reupload this and backlog it to Ao3.
> 
> THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED IN ANY WAY. As much as I'd love to edit it to reflect my writing now, I'm keeping it as it was originally, errors and all.
> 
> Anyway, here's the original note I wrote nearly five years ago, because I think it was very fitting:
> 
> I JUST WANT THEM TO SMOOCH UGHHhh
> 
> lots of kissing and random dumb fluff ahead.

They were sitting in their car, in a parking lot, gazing at the stars above in the inky black sky.

_Beautiful._

"It was definitely fate that we met," Shintarou murmured. "Looking at the stars, I get that feeling even more-- that we were meant for each other," he closed his eyes dreamily and gently squeezed Takao's hand. Scorpios and Cancers were good matches. The stars said so. Oha Asa confirmed it. What's more, they'd been friends for so long, and now they were dating. Life was perfect.

"By the way, I checked online ahead of time in case we got home late, and your lucky item tomorrow is a movie. You're ranked eighth, so be careful," Shintarou warned his boyfriend gently. Takao giggled.

"And what may yours be, _ace-sama?"_

"A map. I happen to rank first," If Shintarou were a peacock, he'd be puffing his feathers out with pride.

"I figured," he laughed harder this time before sighing. "You know, Shin-chan, stargazing is nice and all, but I'd rather be kissing you than looking at the sky or talking about our horoscopes for tomorrow," Kazunari joked.

"Shall I indulge you a bit, then?"

"Wait, what?"

Before Kazunari could process what his boyfriend had just said, Shintarou had crawled over onto his lap and yanked the handle below his seat.

"Ah!" Kazunari let out a yelp when his seat unexpectedly reclined all the way back, only to be silenced by a slender finger over his lips. The finger slid down, tantalizingly slow, until Shintarou cupped Kazunari' cheek with it, and suddenly, Kazunari felt as though he was filling up with a horrible feeling of _want._

Weaving his hands around Shintarou's neck, Kazunari skillfully slid off Shintarou's glasses and tossed them into the backseat, causing a protest from the latter. "Mmh, I want to be able to see your face," Shintarou pouted ever so slightly. Nonetheless, he moved, connecting his lips with Kazunari's, sweetly melding them against each other, soaking in each other's groans and pants and the taste of each other's tongues. Shintarou tangled his fingers in Kazunari's hair and tugged lightly at the strands, relishing the moan that came with it. He pulled back with an audible pop, moving lower and sinking down to kiss and suckle Kazunari's neck.

"Hnngh, Shintarou," Kazunari let out a keening whine, twisting around. He was a bit peeved; Shintarou _knew_ that neck kisses made him feel ticklish, but it felt so good overall that he succumbed, allowing himself to be sucked in by Shintarou's ministrations.

"Cute," Midorima lifted his head up to quip for a split second before going back down and kissing Kazunari's neck, and normally, Kazunari would argue against being called cute, but he was too busy melting into a puddle of goo to say anything.

Suddenly, Kazunari hissed. "Did you just--"

"Is there something wrong with hickeys?" Shintarou asked innocently, peeking up at Kazunari through his long eyelashes. Kazunari silently cursed how much more seductive his boyfriend could be when he was in the mood and not acting modest. "By the way, you look like a blob."

"Wha-- oh." Kazunari stifled a snicker; he'd just remembered that Shintarou couldn't see a thing without his glasses on. He gently pushed up Shintarou's bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sorry. For the record, though, you look even more attractive than you normally do without them on, which is saying something."

As his bangs fell back into place, Shintarou moved a bit and reached over Kazunari, fumbling around until he found his glasses and was able to push them up onto his face. He took a good look at Kazunari and then spoke: "You look great with my hickeys on you, but it's indecent to have them in public so I can't mark you as often as I'd like," Shintarou lamented with a smirk, which broke out into a grin when Kazunari playfully shoved him.

Shintarou held Kazunari's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "You're so beautiful, Kazunari," he looked his lover in the eye with a fond, unwavering gaze; his brutal honesty startled Kazunari, who was beginning to feel a hot blush creep up his cheeks.

Kazunari attempted to cover as much of his face as possible with his hands. "What the heck... Stop that..." he whimpered helplessly, not used to the sudden praise. Shintarou grabbed Kazunari's wrists and moved them, pinning them up above Kazunari's head and allowing him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're beautiful," Shintarou whispered.

Kazunari's blush deepened. "Shintarou, I--"

Shintarou gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're seriously adorable. And cute. And fun to put hickeys all over."

Kazunari squirmed. "I am _not--"_

Shintarou let go of Kazunari's wrists and cupped his cheeks instead, pressing their foreheads together and letting their noses brush and their breaths mingle. The moment was tender; Kazunari's heart was racing.

"I love you."

Kazunari's breath hitched; Shintarou pulled apart and slowly leaned back in.

"I love you, too," Kazunari smiled into the kiss, "Shintarou."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 15 year old me then (5/11/2016): this was short and dumb and I didn't know where to end but also. so much cute...so much fluff.........rip
> 
> I also just noticed that I forgot midorin's 'nanodayo' tic, but I think I accidentally died from all the cheesy fluff
> 
> Note from 20 year old me now (11/19/2020): Cheers to anyone who read this old fic of mine. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it c: If you'd like to follow me now, I'm on tumblr & twitter @khattikeri (though I'm not really into KnB that much anymore, lol)


End file.
